Why Not Me?
Sunny's Note: This is a short story narrated by a young tom that is deeply in love with a she-cat and jalous because she just became mates with someone else. I looked at her. She was lying down beside her new mate, the so called I'm-taugh-so-I-bully-others. I knew he didn't deserve her. She deserved someone at least better who would respect her and who she is. Nightash had never been friendly to her for his whole kithood, apprenticehood and for a big part of his warriorhood. I knew he only liked her for her looks. She was beautiful, but he didn't know anything about her. I had been her best friend for all our lives and a part of me just wanting to tear him apart, even if I knew I would lose - I wanted to try. But deep inside I wanted her to be happy. Even if it meant without me. I loved her. I only wanted what was best for her. Suddenly a glimspe of movement caugth my eye. I focused my eyes on teh movement and saw Flowerburst standing up and meowing something to Nigthash that sounded like she was going to go on patrol. Nightash nodded and looked after her as she left. I realized I was starring and started padding towards the fresh-kill pile to get something to eat, when Flowerburst's eyes and mine met. It was like feeling electrocuted. She smiled at me, as if expecting me to stop and say 'hi' but I just nodded. I kept padding, not wanting to look back, knowing that if I turned I would regret what I had done. "Hey! You, white-whatever!" I heard his voice calling me and I knew I had no choice but respond. Nigthash was starring right at me. His smile had worse off and now he was facing me with the same look on his face that he used to have each time we encountered each other as apprentices. "Nice best friends you got there. Too bad your friendship isn't going to last. She's with me now, and you can't do anythign about it." he paused for a second, letting me absorb the words. "Soon you won't even see her. S you better back off starting now, so you won't have to go through her rejection. We clear? Good!" he meowed without letting me answer or even comment. I didn't move as he left me alone in the clearing. Was it true? Were we suddenly drifting apart? We had been friends forever and now....I felt a sudden thrush of pain all over me. All this time since they had becomed mates, I'd been trying to not think to much about it. Not to worry and only think she was being happy. Bu tnow, I couldn't. My heart had been broken and I felt nothing anymore. I just stood there. Lifeless for a second. Not even being able to think or move. I can't let that happen. He's not right and he won't be! ''I looked up and over to where Nightash had left to. '''The End' Next: She's With Me